Service tickets can be used to communicate a variety of service issues to a group of service agents who are skilled at handling the service issues. For example, service tickets can be used to communicate information technology (IT) service issues to a group of IT service agents.
Service tickets can be distributed to a group of service agents based on priorities assigned to the service tickets when created. For example, service tickets assigned a high priority when created can be distributed to available service agents ahead of service tickets assigned a lower priority when created.
A variety of changing circumstances can cause substantial increases in the urgencies of service tickets. Unfortunately, a service tickets system can process such a large number of service tickets that it may be impossible for human beings to know which service tickets require immediate attention.